The Long Road To Power
by TheShadowFox66
Summary: SCRAPPED AND SOON TO BE REWRITEN!
1. Power Unleashed

Greetings people! I am TheShadowFox66, and this is my first Fanfic! Hope every one enjoys and please post reviews! Don't hold anything back, for I want absolute honesty! Enough of my jabbering! On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Even parts of my mind I'm only renting.

"Finish him!" was the chant of the villagers as they beat upon the young blond boy. After years of close calls and last minute saves and narrow escapes, it was going to end here, in the back alley behind his apartment complex.

There was nothing truly significant behind the date, yet they had attacked the poor boy again, for no obvious reason. Among the crowd of commoners, there were several Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, like the one currently holding him in a full nelson. With one final blow, Uzimaki Naruto left the world of consciousness.

"**Hello, kit. I've been waiting for you to come to me for a long time now." **A mysterious voice called.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled. Before he cold blink, Naruto found himself in a dank sewer with a large set of what appeared to be prison bars of some kind. The kanji for seal was on a piece of paper at about eye level.

"**I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune! The Nine Tailed Fox Demon! But fear not, child. I pose no threat to you. In fact quite the opposite. I wish to help you." **The demon lord informed him. The great demon had be watching everything though out his life through his eyes and was well aware of the pain she had caused him, indirectly as it may have been.

"Number one, you can't be the Kyuubi**. **The Forth killed him. Number two, how can you help me when you are locked up like a pisoner?"

"**The Forth, as powerful as he was, could not kill me. He merely sealed me away, into a young boy. You, Naruto."** With that, the great fox began to glow blood red with power and began to change forms. And with a flash of red light, the fox had vanished in its place was a girl clothed in a red and black battle kimono. "And don't call me Kyuubi, I hate the formality of my title. As for how I can help you from here, take my hand and completely remove the seal. About ninety percent of my power will remain in you, but I will be granted a physical body of my own." With that, she reached out for the blond boy.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Naruto questioned.

"I give my word, as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this is no trick." Kira answered.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Naruto exclaimed as he took Kira's hand and removed the seal.

Back on the surface, Naruto's body seemed to explode, creating a large amount of dust to be kicked up, hiding the boy and his captor from view from the rest of the mob.

From with in the cloud, a blood-curling scream was heard along with the sound of flesh being ripped from bone. As the dust cleared, two figures were revealed. One was Uzumaki Naruto, the other was a girl around the same age, with long red hair, B cup breasts and a black and red battle kimono with the fox insignia, red fox ears and nine red fox tails. Kira, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. With a feral look, she raised her hands to the sky, she screamed, **"YOU ALL HAVE ATTACKED AN INNOCENT CHILD, MY NARUTO-KUN! FOR THAT YOU WILL NOW SUFFER THE DEPTHS OF HELL! CHAKRA SEPERATION TECHNIQUE: CHI! RAZIA'S PURIFICATION!" **And with all her might, Kira slammed her hands into the ground.

With that, a large cross began to glow beneath the feet of the mob. As the light increased in intensity, the mob was reduced to a fine vapor and disappeared without a trace. Satisfied with her work, Kira turned around and picked up Naruto and headed for the Hokage Tower.

Well, what do yall think? Review and let me know. ShadowFox out!


	2. Only Fools Rush In

Hello! This is your humble servant, TheShadowFox66! Thank you all for the excellent feedback and encouragement. I know my chapters a bit on the short side, but they will get longer. In the mean time, I'm trying to make a few decisions that are going to be coming up so I need yall's help with some things. First, should I have a FemHaku or not? Second, if I do have a FemHaku, should she die or live? I could really go either way with these two issues, so I guess I get to appeal to the masses! Poll will be on my profile. Any way, here is the latest chapter. Keep those reviews coming.

As Kira was picking up our favorite blonde loudmouth, Saratobi Sasuke was almost literally crapping himself. Never in his life had the aging Hokage seen such a display of raw power. He proceeded to press a button on his desk.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Please send me Anbu Squad 7. I have a special assignment for them."

"Yes sir."

Tomorrow was sure to be interesting.

As Kira neared the Tower, she sensed four high jonin chakra levels approaching her at high speeds. 'Great. Exactly what I need, more casualties.' She thought as she found somewhere to place her host. She promptly entered her tiajutsu stance, the likes of which no one in Kohona had ever encountered. She stood legs slightly wider than shoulder length, bent slightly at the knees and ankles. Her pinky and ring fingers closed as if she was making a fist, index and middle fingers extended and thumb cocked. Left arm curled to her chest, right arm extended in a downward angle, precisely 45 degrees bellow parallel. At that point, all for of her masked threats.

"We have been ordered to place you under our custody and take you in for questioning. You have not been seen at any of our checkpoints nor at our gates, thus you must have infiltrated in some way shape or form and are therefore considered a security threat. Come peacefully or be taken by force."

"You can try." Was all that the redhead said.

'You had your chance' a young Hatake Kakashi thought as he prepared for the battle at hand. Using his Sharingan, he selected a justu that he was positive to render his opponent virtually useless. How wrong he was. Flashing through a set of twelve hand seals he exclaimed, "Art Of Sealing: Chakra Destabilization!"

"Chakra Sealing Technique?" Kira questioned.

"Exactly. This jutsu renders all other jutsu useless until said jutsu is released." Kakashi stated rather smugly.

"Glad I had no intention of using any then." The redhead replied with a malicious glint in her eyes that made a chill travel up the young Anbu Captain's spine. This would be the battle that would lead to Kakashi's early retirement from the Anbu and the naming of Uchiha Itachi as his successor.

Each of the four Anbu decided to surround the young vixen, electing that no mater how skilled or talented she was, even with her extra furry appendages, which the failed to count, there was no possible way to dodge or block from four different, especially against four high level fighters, two of which having the Sharingan. Simultaneously, all four charged in with a synchronization that came from years of combat at each others side. The Captain went for a knee level scythe kick, one of the others went for a standard head kick. Another went for a punch to the ribs, while the final Anbu went for an axe kick aimed to split her vertically. Kira proceeded to intercept the scythe kick by stomping the captains shin bones into oblivion. She caught the head kick and slammed the off balance Anbu into its poor counterpart, there by nullifying the threat posed by each combatant. Her next move was simply side step the falling Shinobi. Before the Anbu could recover, the redhead hit him right in the face, shattering his porcelain mask, revealing one Uchiha Itachi. Each settled into their basic stance. Each sizing up their opponent. "Why are you here?" the young Uchiha asked.

"I am going to the Hokage. I have a rather important topic to discuss with him."

"Then we have no reason to confront you. You are headed to the exact place we planed on taking you. I apologize for Hatake-san's presentation. Her should have stated our reasons before needlessly endangering himself and his men. Would you mind checking into the Anbu headquarters when you arrive at the tower? It would save everyone a lot of paperwork and a large headache. When they ask were we are, tell them Hatake-san hurt himself and is being escorted to the hospital. The will provide roam and board for you, because of the Hokage's interest in you we have been asked to keep a close eye on you."

"Understood." Kira confirmed as she walked over to the place she had set Naruto.

"Why do you have that boy? Don't you think he's lived a hard enough life as it is?" Itachi questioned.

"I have no intention of harming him in any way, if that's what you are implying." Kira deadpanned.

"Good. He deserves a better life than fate has dealt him."

'Maybe not everyone besides Iruka, the old man in the ramen stand and his daughter are as hopeless as I thought.' Kira thought as she gathered up the blond and continued on her way to the tower.


End file.
